Chance to start anew
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: This is my first attempt to write an AU story for Mars. Zaizai & Da S. What if someone SURVIVED but only father knew? I'll try not to make it a copy of story. PLZ R&R help is welcomed. features voting. More detailed story summary & information within.
1. Disclaimers notes

Hi everybody! Hikarinotenshi2879 Here. I do not own Mars or any characters I am just borrowing them for this fic.

First of all notice this is based on the AU story as stated in the summery of the chinese drama Vic Zhou and Barbie Hsu had acted and that the songs are also not mine. They came from the drama itself. If you have watched even just one episode you would notice that the traslation might not be exactly correct. That is because I tried to translate it by myself without knowing how some of the phrases translate to english directly so if it confused you I am sorry. Both songs are only the last part of the actual song though.

The first one is called "Ling" meaning Zero in which I used the (0) to represent it. It was sung by Allen Ke I think that is his name and the second is called "Rong Wo Ai Ni" meaning Let Me Love You it was sang by Zaizai Vic Zhou Yu Min and Da S Barbie Hsu.

I might add in an additional song "Wo Ke Yi" meaning I Can at sutible parts as it is also a song from the drama itself. It was sang by someone else I don't know his name.

As you know most dramas start an episode off then in a little into the story it will enter the song and when it ends another song will come on so this will be in that fashion. And there will occasionaly be songs in certain scenes that's where "Wo Ke Yi" come in.

I will be asking for your votes as of what happens in certain events takes places. Since this story is started b4 the entry of the Mars story Qi-Luo (Kira's) fate has yet to be determined. This is one of the main topics for readers to vote on. I will post this as it comes up. As in Ling(Rei) Da-Yea(Tetsuya) Tong-Dou(Masao) hahaha I know I am evil... Zu-yi(Shuichi) or those other boys.

I will only work on this fic when I receive reviews.

btw most of the votes have been set but feel free to voice your opinion I might just take it.

This is my first mars story based off the chinese drama so I am not sure as to how to spell the various names in chinese so plz bare with me. Anyway plz enjoy.


	2. Prelude

"When were young we would be so uncomfortable just being out of each other's presence for a few minuets but now…"

Prelude:

Since we were little we were always together, my twin and I are inseparable, but he speaks of quitting school then we'd be separated because he wants to race. I tried to reason with him, but he hit me for the first time, as I felt that we are not welcomed in each other's presence anymore, it was a strange feeling. We had never argued and yet, because of our father or the man who is trying to raise us - our real uncle looking out for my brother's safety and I did not like my twin's violent side either, so we fought.

I decided to end myself because I know the demon within me will soon emerge and overwhelm me; only with my brother's presence can I stop it from surfacing. If I cried he'd lose control but lately I've found that it wasn't always the case, that I controlled his emotions to some point however, he showed his evil side toward me when he showed me the picture of our real father; the man who is trying to be our father figure's younger brother. Leaving a note in the least likely place my brother would look also hoping I will leave a mark and be in his heart forever.

(0) Speeding out of the zero degree space

Finally everything breaks apart

Even though that road is tiresome

I will not regret it

Put away all the defense

Nothing matters

Escaping from the darkness

Start a new tomorrow new tomorrow

New world (0)

With one near his grave and the other sleeping, it seemed like time became only an essence that doesn't exist and would never pass for the boys' father worried endlessly for both of them, not knowing what to do with either of them when they wakes up. It wasn't long until the sleeping boy arise from slumber land and had detached any information that he possesses. He became so uncivilized and was a danger to everyone because since he was small he had a purpose to be a great fighter for protecting his twin since he thought he had nothing left he could only protect himself therefore everyone who crossed him ended up severely wounded. Not knowing what to with the young juvenile delinquent and still worried about his younger "son" Mr. Chen decided that it was best to send Ling to a hospital for mental problems-mental health issues. A son who was always getting into trouble wasn't helping, it only makes him more worried that one day he will lose him too to the fights, jail and other possibilities.

Ling cannot withstand seeing mirrors and destroys them plus he faints and stops breathing at reminders of his brother. Ling was at the mental health hospital for some time, finally he got released but returning home was a different experience; his room was different from what he was used to; it was clean and remodeled and he just feels too uncomfortable to be under that roof. Ling still had many arguments with his father too many that he feels that he was hated by his father and so he moved out with nothing. His father however was just looking out for him trying his best to not worry too much and be a guidance to Ling. Soon Ling buried himself within his sorrows and became indifferent and started to flirt with every lady he saw and became the playboy of the school that was his new reputation. All that time went by when Ling left home Sheng had finally woken up recovering releasing the worry Mr. Chen held for the boys.

(Let Me Love You)

Barbie: Let me love you I'm not myself today

Vic: flickering light attract each other in darkness

certainly

Even if my life is ending

Together: We only need the embrace of love

Let me love you to prove there is miracle

Vic: Even my heart is very wild

Your existence is within my soul

Both: I am willing to

Vic: give up the world

Leave with a smiling face

Both: To the next century

Let me love you

(Let Me Love You)


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Where am I? Why am I awake? Who saved me? How did I survive? What is everyone doing? When will I see Ling again since I'm alive? I looked around me after letting my mind wonder through the five w and one h questions that formed in my mind and realized that this room was plain and lots of people seemed to be busy. I realized that I was in the hospital after I saw people dressed in germ-free attire and with special equipments I know I am somehow being worked on and by the feel of my body it seems like I am saved.

I was surprised once again when Father came into the bedroom without Ling and had a worried look on his face. He greeted the doctors and asked some questions I did not catch but I did hear the doc say that if I wake up I am out of danger so I knew I was safe but I wondered how long has it been since my birthday, the day I jumped from the school's rooftop. I watched as father came over to me and sat down; he looked so upset then he started to speak as if reporting something to me. Before he finished however his eyes widened realizing one thing he was certainly shocked.

(0) Speeding out of the zero degree space

Finally everything breaks apart

Even though that road is tiresome

I will not regret it

Put away all the defense

Nothing matters

Escaping from the darkness

Start a new tomorrow new tomorrow

New world (0)

In the hospital a man silently waited anxiously for the doctor to come out of the examination room awaiting the news of his youngest son who had attempted to kill himself jumping off the rooftop of school almost a full year ago now. It was said that the boy had cracked his skull and had nearly succeeded his intention however due to the advance technologies and speediness of the ambulances and a great amount of money to buy the best medicines for the young boy his attempt to suicide has failed; at least for now. The Doctors has been working on restoring his health to nearly no end since about ten months ago when he was brought in. He had survived operation and although he's alive he was in coma and hadn't awoken still in grave danger. The doctor however made a new discovery and is currently testing it on the young boy.

Many hours went by and the boy showed no sign of life the father was invited into the recovery room once the operation was over and was told that they had done everything they can so it will really depend on fate if the boy will live or not also once or if the boy wakes up he will be out of danger however he may never be the same. He has seriously damaged his skull therefore he might have damaged his brain to a point that it won't function properly or he may become paralyzed for some time or lose a feature like becoming blind, deaf or mute or even all of the above stated problems; he might also be very weak physically but they will have to check after he wakes up to be certain.

Days went by after the operation however the boy never woke up more and more worried his father grew as he remembered the time he asked the doctor what percentage was it a chance that his younger son will wake up the third day after the final operation and the answer was there was only a twenty to twenty-five percentage chance. It was great torture for him to see his sons suffering, what Ling is going through knowing that he lost his twin after the adjustments of being in the mental health care is also a dilemma for Mr. Chen but he has to keep calm and strong for Sheng needed him. Ling has caused much trouble still occasionally getting into fights and other kinds of trouble refusing to return home was also a great hindrance.

One day Mr. Chen was reviewing the information the doctor gave him about his son's condition within the recovery room with the doctor as the doctor reminded him that if his son wakes up he should be safe but they weren't 100 sure and all the other possibilities. Once he was alone again he came closer to his son sadly starting to speak to the young boy asking questions about why would he do what he did and things like if he weren't a good enough father and better punishments until he noticed a movement on the bed. Sheng has awoken and had or had not heard his rambling; at that moment he felt very excited, anxious, delighted and worried all at the same time. Worry came from what Sheng would say once he finds out that Ling refused to return home and has no idea that Sheng was alive and there isn't a way to contact Ling.

Sheng opened his eyes blinked a few times and closed them again. He had heard the doctors reviewing his condition to his father about him having the possibility of losing his sight, hearing, voice or everything; he was frightened by what they said and he wanted Ling to be there to comfort him as much as he wanted his father's love. He was shaking and crying trying to shake off the feeling but to no avail; that was when a reassuring smile caught his eyesight but that was it no more vision as his eyes drooped shut. Sheng tried to speak but his body was too tired to move even one muscle; he then heard his father's stern but relieved voice.

"Sheng, do not push yourself, go to sleep and rest as much as you can."

Sheng wanted to ask his father where Ling was so badly however he couldn't even open his mouth; he had not any strength so he did as he was told and went back to sleep. Mr. Chen called in the doctor notifying him that Sheng has awoken asking him to examine his son to determine if any of the ailments afflicted his little boy. If only there was a way to contact Ling or if Ling would listen and believe what he says Mr. Chen thought as he left the recovery room for the doctors to make a proper examination on Sheng.

With more energy Sheng kept his eyes opened and tried to speak once again. This time it worked he asked about Ling as soon as Mr. Chen walked through the door to the recovery room which once again surprised him. Not knowing what to say to his son Mr. Chen shook his head and asked Sheng if he was alright because Sheng was shaking so much before he thought something was wrong.

"Father where is Ling? Why didn't he come with you?" Sheng whispered

"Sheng, Are you feeling okay? Why were you shaking so much before?" Mr. Chen asked after a moment of thought trying to avoid the question that was just thrown at him however Sheng did not respond instead he closed his eyes as tears rolled down his face.

"I know you miss Ling, I do too but you have to understand, Ling ran away and I do not know how to get through to him." Mr. Chen tried to explain.

"But why? Why would he run away? Did he mention something about racing again?" Sheng wondered as the door opened and the doctor came back in ushering Mr. Chen out of the room.

Sheng started to shake again as a nurse came near him and told him to not panic there are still days to wait before the test result and told him it was time to change the inserted medicine for him to recover faster. The doctor asked Sheng some questions about how he felt and another round of check up was in store for the young boy. Sheng was crying again this time it wasn't fear, it was because it will be a while more before he'd see Ling again and he already miss him a lot. To the doctor it seemed like Sheng was a kid who was due for his first check up so he tried to comfort him while inserting shots and connecting necessary equipments to machines to monitor him for better results of any ailments.

(Let Me Love You)

Barbie: Let me love you I'm not myself today

Vic: flickering light attract each other in darkness

certainly

Even if my life is ending

Together: We only need the embrace of love

Let me love you to prove there is miracle

Vic: Even my heart is very wild

Your existence is within my soul

Both: I am willing to

Vic: give up the world

Leave with a smiling face

Both: To the next century

Let me love you

(Let Me Love You)


	4. Chapter 2

Winner thanks for your review. Sei is my favorite character as well so I can't do a story without him. One more thing about the name thing... I only used the Chinese drama version because I did not read the Manga fully although I am used to typing Japanese names alongside English I am only just starting to get used to using Chinese names in English typing I decided to make a story on the Chinese drama so I should use their Chinese names. I always try to finish what I start because I personally hate dead fics. But Most of the time I do not know when is a appropriate ending point so I tend to drag the story longer than what it was meant to be. I am trying to improve on it though.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Chapter Two

I lay back in my bed tucking myself in feeling sick and tired I decided that it was best for me if I went to bed early today; I can look around and get used to the new surroundings after I recover. Great, not another headache, how am I supposed to rest and recover if I am hurt so much? Since I cannot fall asleep I opened my eyes and looked around nothing in my bedroom has changed then my sight became very bleary oh no, it has started. I hoped that it wasn't going to last forever.

I am getting fearful again, I do not want to become blind, deaf, mute or paralyzed; It seems to be very scary I tried to walk with my eyes closed but I kept on bumping into things and knocking over my paintings of Ling. I can't imagine how to communicate with anybody if I cannot see hear or talk I blinked but the bleariness only became worse and then it became dark. "LINGGGG" I screamed. Even though I knew I was yelling I hardly heard myself.

(0) Speeding out of the zero degree space

Finally everything breaks apart

Even though that road is tiresome

I will not regret it

Put away all the defense

Nothing matters

Escaping from the darkness

Start a new tomorrow new tomorrow

New world (0)

Chen Sheng waited for the doctor to come back to tell them the result of the examination for his health fearfully hoping for a better outcome as he leaned on the hospital bed half asleep. He was tired but he was too eager to find out about his condition to be able to sleep. Sheng was just about to fall asleep when the doctor came in. It has been a few days since the examination and the results are ready.

Firstly he told the young lad that he was recovering just fine so in about two more days he could leave the hospital. Sheng was a bit happy at this but again he became depressed remembering the conversation he had with his father about Ling… He will not see his brother when he gets home and he really wanted to. He supposed that now that his body was still weak they won' t really allow him to leave the house until he recovers fully.

Sheng's father came in to the recovery room just as the doctor started to talk about his condition. He said that for the time being there will be some side effects but it shouldn't last too long depending on Sheng's body. Upon hearing this Sheng started crying once again this time it was because he did not like the result but there was nothing he could do about it.

"What kind of side effects will he have to go through?" Mr. Chen asked as soon as he walked in.

"We observed his eyes ears and vocal cord and all have some damaged tissue and are currently recovering. It will be on and off for sight hearing and voice so rest assured for it will recover in due time or at least it should." The doctor told them.

"What if I don't ever recover? I know I brought this upon myself but since I survived I don't want to live on being blind deaf or muted or even paralyzed." Sheng started now clearly aware of the situation.

"Listen to your self! Are you going to try to kill yourself again?" Mr. Chen asked disbelievingly.

"Father! I know you would just save me again. Besides, I am too weak right now to do any-fin… Li…g… I…n't… ere… I…er… … … !!!" He tried but words wouldn't come out right and then it was blank he lost the voice. 'Just great' he thought 'now I cannot communicate with anyone.'

"Don't push it Sheng, It'll come back. Now rest." Doctor said.

Ling sighed as he laid down and went to sleep. He was tired and he had an early shift tomorrow for the newest job he had applied. He needed the money to eat and he didn't want to go home to see the old man who he called father. He didn't mind working but he did not like school so whenever he has to go he either ditch or disturb the class. He hasn't dismissed his passion for racing though as he had just read more magazines of racers before calling it a night. He has not seen a mirror since the day he left the mental health center.

When morning came Ling went working but on his way there he saw a group of thugs messing with a boy around the age of 9. Ling couldn't stand seeing such a thing so he jumped in and beat up the thugs saving the kid telling the boy to run. After the day of hard work he met the boy again this time he was with a bunch of kids around his age and a man who looked around Ling's age. He thanked Ling and they became fast friends.

When Sheng got home from the hospital he wasn't at all happy because he missed his brother a great deal and his bedroom is full of Ling's portraits. He still felt tired and most of all afraid that he'd never see Ling again. Sheng laid down ready to go to sleep when a probing headache attacked his brains. He winced at the pain and sat up looking around the room. He sighed as he noticed that nothing has changed and then he closed his eyes and tried to walk around his room. He crash and knocked over a lot of the portraits of Ling and he shook his head opening his eyes once more fixing the formation of his room. Then his sights became blurred trying to blink it away to no avail until all went blank as his eyes has shut down. He was scared and so he let out a ear piercing scream of Ling but somehow his hearing was blocked and he only heard a small amount of the shout.

Hearing the scream Mr. Chen came running into the room wondering what was wrong with his youngest son. When he saw Sheng standing frozen near the bed he asked what was wrong but Sheng did not move nor did he answer but he was certainly crying. He went over to the boy and tapped him but he flinched and shook still crying.

"No! Let go! Ling help!" Sheng exclaimed scared out of his wits.

"You lost your sight?" Mr. Chen asked as he looked him over.

"Let go, Let go!" Sheng screamed not hearing the comment.

"Sheng?" Mr. Chen realized that the boy had lost not only sight but hearing also so he picked him up instead and placed him on the bed and tucked him in.

Sheng calmed down remembering he was at home and that he was safe when he noticed he has been tucked in by someone he decided to say something guessing that it was his father. "Father, I can't see or hear. I don't know if my voice is gone as well or not." He said truthfully.

Mr. Chen took Sheng's hand reassuringly he did not let go of Sheng so that the boy wouldn't panic. After a moment his sight returned he smiled and thanked his father. Sheng then closed eyes getting ready for bed and turning to the side and saying a goodnight.

(Let Me Love You)

Barbie: Let me love you I'm not myself today

Vic: flickering light attract each other in darkness

certainly

Even if my life is ending

Together: We only need the embrace of love

Let me love you to prove there is miracle

Vic: Even my heart is very wild

Your existence is within my soul

Both: I am willing to

Vic: give up the world

Leave with a smiling face

Both: To the next century

Let me love you

(Let Me Love You)

Hello every one. so what do you think I should have Sheng do? Should he go to school after he recovers and meet Ling in school or wait until later in the Mars storyline to meet Ling as of when Ling goes home to his father's request? Or when the school's fair when the girl from their past comes in (Shiori)?

What should I have Sheng do?

Stay home

Go to school with Ling

Start helping in the company

Go to art school

When should Sheng meet Qi Luo?

At school's art class when they go to the same class

School fair where Ling's day is being sold

In a store where you buy art supplies around the time where Ling tells her that he has a twin

After Ling takes her home and shows her to Sheng's room

When should Ling find out that Sheng is alive?

At the start of the show

School Fair where Ling's day is being sold

When Ling asked for help from his father to free Qi-Luo

When Ling shows Qi-Luo Sheng's room

The BIGGEST Question of all times is

WHO SHOULD QI-LUO end up with?

Ling (typical mars story.)

Da-Yea (A new twist?)

Sheng (Yea I know I have to.)

Anyone else (Suggest PLZ only mars characters)

And if you choose someone other than Ling who should Ling be with?

Qing-Mei

Sa-Tsre (Shiori)

One of his other seven girlfriends

some one else (Suggest PLZ only mars characters)

If there are more options you might want to vote for suggest it please. I cannot continue until I at least get the answer for question one. Then the rest of the answers are kind of linked. Your choice. I'll be waiting. Then the vote for pairing is important too. Please REVIEW and VOTE!


	5. Chapter 3

Thank you again for the review. I will go by some of your votes for a lot of it are my original plan. In some of this we think alike. Well ttyl.

(0) Speeding out of the zero degree space

Finally everything breaks apart

Even though that road is tiresome

I will not regret it

Put away all the defense

Nothing matters

Escaping from the darkness

Start a new tomorrow new tomorrow

New world (0)

It has been about three months since Sheng has returned home and he is starting to adjust to his new life. He could move about without crashing into things with his eyes closed, he could also feel it when someone is approaching him. His senses has increased a great deal thus helping him with becoming less fearful of his condition and Is slightly toughing up.

Sheng has learned that even though you are disabled you can still have fun. He didn't need to talk to let his father or servants know what he needs. They understood him but he was sure Ling would understand his desires more than anyone. He still misses his brother way too much to be apart from him. This always made him cry.

Sheng didn't like staying indoors especially there was hardly anything he could do without sight he couldn't paint so he felt bored. He was getting better though, his sight hearing and voice would be gone for only short periods of time. Being bored he asked his father to let him study or do something; his father agreed to have a tutor come to teach him three times every week giving him plenty of time to rest.

Ling on the other hand was skipping school, drinking beer and dating many girls at once. He has become the biggest playboy in school and has a bad reputation so some timid girls avoid him. This time he was hanging out with his friend Da-Yea chatting away about girls with beautiful legs or those stylish magazines. They were in the basket ball court and Ling had just made a basket and passed the ball to his friend as they talked. Looking at the time he noticed that both of them has to go work or they'd be late.

A typical day for Ling is just chat about girls, disrupt class, work, eat, sleep and pick girls up. All ladies falls madly in love with him and he takes them to bedrooms with him all the time. One of those girls is too serious and wants to claim him to herself. It has been almost one full year since he left the mental health center and this day he met Qi-Luo as he was on his way to a hospital to see an old friend losing his way he asked her for directions. She has ran away after drawing him a map.

(Let Me Love You)

Barbie: Let me love you I'm not myself today

Vic: flickering light attract each other in darkness

certainly

Even if my life is ending

Together: We only need the embrace of love

Let me love you to prove there is miracle

Vic: Even my heart is very wild

Your existence is within my soul

Both: I am willing to

Vic: give up the world

Leave with a smiling face

Both: To the next century

Let me love you

(Let Me Love You)

Hello, In the next chapter there will be more storylines for Mars. Don't worry I will try my best to create it in my own way without copying the story too much. Besides I need to tell what Ling has been up to along with Sheng's everyday life... It should be interesting for me to type it. And I guess it will take some time because I am juggling between School, playing Maple Story, typing Meteor Gardens Three Checking my endless Emails, Reading other Fanfics, Homework and This Story.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It hasn't really been that long until my sight returns each time I lose it but it feels as though it has been gone forever. I know the reason behind that too, it must be because I am always so bored when I can't paint or study. I really want to go outside, enjoy the beautiful landscapes, and then paint them. Father wouldn't let me out yet because my body was still too weak for that. I just hope I could recover quickly so that I would not be restrained and maybe I can go find Ling.

It has been half a year since I got home and I don't know why I have a strange anxiety. Maybe it was because I was recovering and I could go find Ling soon but it might be something else. I also have a strong feeling that Father is about to make a drastic change that will affect me greatly. I don't want any more boredom as it is maybe father's plans will change that.

(0) Speeding out of the zero degree space

Finally everything breaks apart

Even though that road is tiresome

I will not regret it

Put away all the defense

Nothing matters

Escaping from the darkness

Start a new tomorrow new tomorrow

New world (0)

Sheng was doing very well as he had completely adjusted to his condition and is currently studying about business and was doing well when all of a sudden his sight blanked out again. Placing the books down he got up from his desk and went to the kitchen to grab a bite. He felt the presence of his maids and servants but knowing that they have greeted him although he couldn't hear them he nodded at them smiling trying to speak testing his voice. To their surprise it was there and he told them that he was hungry only getting some food.

Sheng sat down at the table waiting for the food to come as he thought about his brother. He still misses Ling but he couldn't go search for him. It has only been a few months but to him it felt like eternity. Even though he could study most of the time but they still restrained him from going out of the house so that made him feel very bored. Whenever he didn't have sight he'd be bored because he couldn't read or paint.

Mr. Cheng would come home often to keep his younger son company knowing how lonely he must be without Ling and is constantly going blind deaf or mute. There were activities that Sheng used to enjoy attending but due to his current state he couldn't go so Mr. Cheng thought hard to find something more he could offer his son and finally got an idea. He would ask if Sheng would like to the company sometimes and stay in his office to try to help out.

That night after six months after Sheng has been released Mr. Cheng decided that Sheng had been cooped up enough and asked if he would like to go to the company with him and he'd be able to run a few easy tasks. Sheng had agreed but he was afraid that he'd make a mess of things so he asked for a week to study how things worked that made his father laugh. He knew for sure Sheng would do fine besides he wouldn't let him do anything he couldn't handle so it was settled. Sheng would stay in his father's office two days of every week of his own choice for half of the day helping out.

Ling had started a racket as the first day of the new semester began. The first thing he did was speed into the school yard with the Motorcycle his friend Min-Gou had given him making the teacher warn him about his speed. Then he disrupted almost all of his classes he was trying to get the attention of the passive Qi-Luo as the teacher was doing roll call so he didn't notice his name being called so the teacher threw the chalk eraser at him. Ling dodged and the thing smacked poor Da-Yea who sat behind Ling. Then as class ended, he asked Qi-Luo to lend him some money for betting for the basketball game that he was going to play. When that was over, he returned the money but saw the English teacher harassing Qi-Luo who wasn't defending herself so he helped her out.

Ling continue to cause riot in school although he was able to gain Qi-Luo's trust involving many events of jealousy of Quin-Mei and saving or helping her out from various events. In that same time he has drove away the teacher who harassed Qi-Luo by simple revenge. The English teacher had Ling make an example of an English word "appear" Stating the truth made the teacher angry and then he cut off the brakes to Ling's Motorcycle making him almost rammed right into a truck. Ling got angry so he warned the teacher to be careful of driving hinting that he had done something to his car.

Ling had also asked Qi-Luo to give him the drawing of the Mother and son because it makes him feel good inside. Ling didn't know what to trade for it so he offered to protect her and share his body with her (sexually) in which she misinterpreted and asked him to be her model. Ling was surprised but agreed as they talked about "Mars" the legend of a hero who Ling believes to be coward and Qi-Luo believes of the opposite.

(Let Me Love You)

Barbie: Let me love you I'm not myself today

Vic: flickering light attract each other in darkness

Certainly

Even if my life is ending

Together: We only need the embrace of love

Let me love you to prove there is miracle

Vic: Even my heart is very wild

Your existence is within my soul

Both: I am willing to

Vic: give up the world

Leave with a smiling face

Both: To the next century

Let me love you

(Let Me Love You)

Hello everyone. I know I am taking a long time. I am kind of losing my motivation to keep typing this story. It has been a while since I last saw Mars and scenes are slipping from my mind. I don't like dead fics so I will not quit easily but it could take much longer than expected. I am currently wrapped in various other things like school and work and other stories I read and type. Please drop a review too maybe that will help with my motivation seeing and knowing someone out there is supporting my work always helps.

By the way in this story so far everything about Ling is just a summery of what happens in Mars but as the later parts comes in when Sheng plays a bigger role as the twins reunite there will be much more than summaries so please bear with me.

I don't know when I will type the next Chapter but I will work on making Ling's parts have some bit of AUness so that it wouldn't be just a summary. I really didn't like the parts where Quin-Mei hurts Qi-Luo so I tried to include as little of it as possible.

Okay. That is it for now before I go blabbering out all my plans mwahahahahahaha… ttyl


End file.
